Don't Mess With the Zizes
by SistineMay
Summary: Lauren Zizes is no fool.  When she sees Karofsky bullying Hummel more often, she thinks she knows why.  But will she intervene before something terrible happens?  A/U version of NBK.


Warnings: non-graphic violence

Author's Notes: I told myself I was never going to read Glee fan fiction. Then I told myself that I would never write it. See how well that resolution turned out! This scene just popped into my head while driving recently and I thought 'that makes sense'. I quite enjoyed writing someone who isn't exactly nice but isn't totally nasty either. So please enjoy and if you like it, please leave feedback!

To be honest, Lauren Zizes had never had much to do with Kurt Hummel. She knew they were in the same year, that he had been a cheerleader for a while, and that he was gay. Oh, and that you couldn't help but notice him. But she didn't really have the need to speak to him.

So it came as a surprise to her when Hummel became less noticeable. He still wore expensive and interesting outfits but the way he walked around the school in them wasn't the same. It was if he was trying hard _not_ to be noticed. And that led her to wonder why.

It was an easy matter to stake out the hallway where Hummel's locker was, and within the day she had her answer.

Karofsky.

She had never liked the guy because, like most others in the football and hockey teams, he was too full of himself. Now, seeing his easy brutality, she liked him even less. Hummel was easy pickings - he was too slight and un-muscled to fight back - and at first, that was why Lauren thought Karofsky had picked him.

Then she started noticing how Karofsky let his touch linger just that tiny bit too long, or how he looked back at Hummel for several seconds instead of just walking away. So, it seemed that Karosfky _liked_ Hummel but didn't want to, and that's why he was lashing out. Lauren didn't follow his logic - after all, if he didn't want to be attracted to Hummel, he would be better off avoiding him altogether - and she didn't like what he was doing. But how to stop it without causing greater danger to Hummel?

One day, Lauren discovered how. She saw Karofsky viciously push Hummel into the lockers and then look back with a smug expression. That was it. She was going to take Karofsky down. However, she didn't realise that Hummel was going to attempt to do so as well.

By the time she got to the boys' locker room and went inside (really, who was going to stop her?), the two were engaged in a verbal battle that Hummel seemed to be winning. That was, until he went one step too far and Karofsky kissed him.

Wait.

Kissed him?

Okay, that proved that she had been right but Lauren didn't like what was happening one little bit. Hummel wasn't physically strong enough to fight back so she would just have to do it for him.

When the kiss ended, Lauren acted. "Wow, wait till everyone hears about this."

The look Karofsky gave her was comical; Hummel's was just plain scared. Lauren used her advantage to move further into the locker room. "I mean, who would have thought that a big jock like you has a thing for Hummel?"

Karofsky finally recovered his voice. "You're not supposed to be in here!"

"Really? That's all you can say?" Lauren's tone was scathing.

"He kissed me!" Karofsky tried next.

"Sure he did. And I'm sure your mates would believe that. Me, I'm going for 'no'." Lauren had kept walking and now she had Karofsky pinned between her and the lockers. "So here's the deal. You stop harassing Hummel and I won't let the school know about your pathetic attempt at romance. Because you do realise that Hummel could press charges against you for sexual assault, don't you?"

"I-I didn't-I wouldn't-" Karofsky stammered, off-balance by the accusation.

"Obviously, you would," Lauren pointed out. Her expression was serious but inside she was squeeing at being able to threaten the bully. "And the best way to make sure you don't do it again would obviously be to spend some time in juvie. But since I'm trying to be nice, I'll give you a choice. You don't ever talk to or go near Hummel again, or he and I will be having a talk with Figgins and the police. And I will take you down. Understand?"

Karofsky nodded twice, then glanced sideways at Hummel.

Lauren briefly looked at Hummel as well and saw that the slightly-built boy was recovering his usual composure. Then she turned her attention back to Karofsky. "And if I hear that any of your friends have been harassing him, the same will apply. He's off limits. Get your kicks bullying someone your own size." Lauren swiftly brought her knee up and dropped Karofsky to the floor.

As the bully curled up around his groin, Lauren grabbed Hummel's arm. "It smells terrible in here," she commented as she pulled him out of the locker room.

Several metres down the hallway, Hummel stopped, forcing Lauren to do the same. "Thank you," he said, a grateful look on his face. "I know you didn't have to do anything but I'm glad you did." The look in his eyes at the thought of other possible outcomes spoke volumes.

"'S not a problem. Just let me know if he tries anything. I've got some new moves I've been wanting to try out in wrestling club and they won't let me," Lauren waved the gratitude off. "Oh, and tell Puckerman and the other jocks in Glee I'll totally be kicking their asses for not doing this themselves."

"I didn't-"

"Tell them, yeah, I guessed that. Stupid move on your part but hey, it's your life, I suppose. See ya round." As Lauren walked off, she didn't need to turn around to know that Hummel was staring after her. She smiled with satisfaction at how things had gone. Karofsky had learnt his lesson and if not, she had some great blackmail material. And she had made school life easier for someone - not an ambition she generally devoted any time to but it made her feel good anyway. Maybe she should do that more often…

Nah.


End file.
